Mrs Hungary Extras: Fluffy Family Times With Betkatrine!
by KittyAdaigo
Summary: Based on Betkatrine the OC from Multilingualtraveler's story Mrs Hungary. A fluffy family oneshot. Enjoy!


**Mrs Hungary Extras: Fluffy Family Times With Betkatrine!**

_**Okay so first a short explanation. My friend **__Multilingualtraveler **has a big ole multichapter magic fic called Mrs Hungary. It is RusHun and based on a long lengthy RP we had with our friends. I roleplayed Liechtenstein, Poland, and Betkatrine, an OC for RusHun's lovely little daughter. We had a conversation about what her fic may need for things that happen later, and I mentioned that maybe she should have more Family times with the three some and others they may interact with. She said that if I wrote something maybe it would make it's way into the story. Sadly it did not fit quite right. So she said I could post this as my own oneshot instead. **__**The reason why Hungary is speaking German is because it's basing off our **__**headcannon in my friends story. We both know very well that **__**Hungarians speak Hungarian but we don't trust Google Translate one bit. She's a fluent German **__**speaker and since Hungary has lived with Austria for quite some time, she **__**decided to use it. I myself am learning German so it's a similar thing. **__**We fully respect Hungary and Hungarian culture. I know not using Hungarian kind of **__**comes off as offensive, but we are not purposely trying to offend anyone nor **__**are we brainless people who are lazy doing research. **__**I do not own the story or the characters.**_

I came nervously into the house. I had just come back from the doctor.

"Russland?" I called for my husband.

"Yes Венгрия?" He came in and gave me a kiss. My nerves melted into a smile. "How are you?" He asked me. I remembered once again what I was going to do.

"Russland... I-" I swallowed, "you are going to be ein Vater."

"What?"

"Mein Lieber," I looked him in the eye, "We are going to be parents. I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a-a папа?"

"Ja." I looked down nervously.

"I don't know how to be a father..." He played with the edge of scarf nervously. His nerves and concern just made me love him a little more.

"We'll learn how to be parents I guess..." I guess Russia saw how nervous I felt too. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm sure this will be fun да? We will have a little us running around!"

I smiled. "Ja. As long as I'm with you." He gave another kiss, and I smiled once again.

There is nothing better than holding your own daughter with the man you love in your arms for the first time. Getting to that moment obviously is hard, but when you see that little smile for the first time. It's worth it.

"Hallo little one." I smiled down at Russia and my daughter, now lying in my arms. The little thing cooed. Russia sat next to me and held my hand smiling.

"Привет моя дочь..." Russia looked so happy, but yet so nervous. He squeezed my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to mess this up."

"Don't worry Schatz," I smiled at him, "I'm sure you will be a wonderful father."

"You really think so?" He fiddled with his scarf nervously.

"I do." He seemed to calm down a bit. I kissed my husband's cheek. He smiled.

"What should we name her?"

"Hmm…" I thought for a minute. "What about… Betkatrine?"

"I like it… мой маленький бета..." Russia kissed her forehead.

My eyes twinkled with happiness at my sleeping daughter in my arms, "I like it too…"

"Mama!" a year and a half year old Betkatrine came waddling over to me in the kitchen holding a sunflower. My daughter's light brown hair, which I had braided this morning, had now become lopsided with hair falling out. The new dress I had bought her was dirty from her running around. Her purple eyes sparkled with happiness as she held the flower out to me.

"SUNFWOWER!" She looked so happy with herself. I took the flower from her and she giggled happily.

"Is this flower for me, liebes?" I got out a vase and filled it with water. I put the flower in it. My daughter giggled once again.

"Папа!"

"Did Papa tell you to give this to me?"

"Ja!" she clapped her hands together. I picked her up and spun her around. She squealed with joy.

"Did mama ever tell you how much she loves you Kat?"

"Mama love me. Mama love me and Папа."

"That's right." I gave my daughter a hug as Russia walked into the kitchen. He took Kat from me and gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"Папа loves both of his girls too, Венгрия and бета. His girls make him happy like sunflowers." Betkatrine held on to his scarf with her little hands. He smiled and she giggled. I leaned my head on Russia's shoulder.

"Я тебя люблю."

"Ich liebe dich auch Russland."

I sat on the couch reading to a three year old Betkatrine. The stars were bright and shining.

"Hey Beta come look at this!" Russia beckoned for our daughter from outside. She jumped up and ran for her father. He scooped her up. "Look at the sky, do you see all those shining little dots?" Kat nodded.

"Those are called stars."

"Stars?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, "They are in a place called space…"

"But, the sky?"

"You can see space through the sky." Kat's eyes widened. I smiled at our daughter's disbelief.

"Like window?"

"Yes! The sky is a window, and you can see space through the window."

"You go through window?" Kat looked curious.

"Sort of. You can go to space. I was the first country. I sent a satellite up there."

"Satlite?"

"Like a radio."

"Oh!" Kat looked in awe.

"It was called Sputnik."

"Папа first?"

"Да! Папа beat Америка to space..."

"Папа und Amerika enemies?" Little Beta asked.

"Да." My husband clearly didn't not want to talk to our toddler about why. But she didn't ask. She saw the pain on her father's face and tiredly buried her face in his scarf.

"If he mean to папа... He my enemy too."

"Спасибо моей дочери."

Our daughter didn't answer. The little thing had fallen asleep. Russia held her for moment and kept standing there... Watching the stars. I took a quick picture. This was a memory worth saving.

I loved my family with all my heart. And that love only grew as little Beta grew older. She was always bright and cheerful and brought a smile to Russia and my face. If I had to go out, and bring her with me, she would make everyone smile. We ran into Prussia once. She did all the talking. The only thing he said was "she's like a little you. Lets hope she stays that way, even though she has her father's evil eyes." But it was true. Beta had my brown hair color and my face. But her hair was less wavy and more straight like her father. And she had Russia's purple eyes.

And in spirit she took after me I guess. As the daughter of two countries who had struggled with war all the time, she was surprisingly gentle and peaceful. Even when her "Auntie Bela" was being argumentative with me, like normal, she had no fear of knives. I taught her how to defend herself early on, with a frying pan, and she was a natural. But she very much enjoyed science and reading like her father.

Nonetheless, our daughter became the sunflower of our lives. She learned quickly. She also had a fascination with butterflies. I got her a clip with a butterfly for her hair. She loved it and wore it everyday. She filled out hearts with pride and joy.

However, Beta could not please everyone. Belarus was most certainly not happy in the least. And Beta knew it. Belarus made no effort to harm the child though, and I was okay with that. Russia's other sister Ukraine was very happy with Beta and Beta adored her. The Baltics were very attentive to the young girl. I think they had fallen under the same spell as everyone.

America was shocked when we brought her to her first world meeting. "THE COMMIE HAS A DAUGHTER!?" I don't think he was the only one though. And he wasn't the least bit happy. Besides Belarus, there was Austria.

"So you have a daughter now?" He asked me after the meeting was over. I nodded.

"Who's the father?" He asked, as if there was any doubt to whom it was. It seemed like he almost wanted it to be him. I glared.

"My husband, Russia." I said plainly as if it should have been obvious.

"You had- a child- with _him_!?" He looked appalled but I didn't care.

"Best decision of my life." I held Beta to me protectively.

"I doubt that." And with those three words Austria dramatically stormed off.

I didn't take his words to heart. Beta was wonderful and I loved her. And I wasn't ashamed of my husband. Of course my ex would be jealous of the kid. He got jealous of the simplest things. But neither I, nor my family cared.

THE END

_**Let me know what you think okay? :D**_


End file.
